Gossip & Truth, What the Difference?
by Conspiracy Dork
Summary: People never stop and look for the truth because they aren't patient enough. Instead they hear the lies spread around and lazily categorize them as the facts. Follow the journey of Kimiko & Kouichi as they try to ignore the ignorant words in hope of continuing to make their lives better for the future.
1. Morning Rush

( ❝̆ ·̫̮ ❝̆ )✧ So many ideas, yet no time to write. Okay so before you read I just want to let you know I don't update regularly. I tried but I just couldn't keep up. I'll do my best to work on all of my stories to get the next chapters up. Just please bare with me. Anyways now read on and please enjoy~!

* * *

 _ **Gossip dies when it hits a wise person's ears**_

* * *

Today is the day that would change their lives forever. She could feel it.

She got up and tied her hair in a messy bun. As she passed the old digital alarm clock it took a minute for her brain to process the time, _**6:00 AM**_.

Her face scrunched up as she mentally noted that she needed to wake up earlier to get things done properly. Then with a small sigh she walked to the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make breakfast. She grabbed the instant mix as she knew there would be no time to make it from scratch. Then she cracked the eggs and put the right amount of oil and water.

'Now where did I put the beater' she questioned? After a few more minutes and unfortunately stepping on a lego she had found it. It was in the back of the messy cupboard.

When she was finally done beating the instant batter she took out a little stove; then placing a thin coat of butter. Once plugged in she diligently grabbed a soup spoon and with the batter made shapes of sharks and stars.

 _ **6:36 AM**_

She was so glad she took a shower the night before. Quickly she went to change in her clothes and let her bun go to have her hair fall around her shoulders. As she was about to pass the mirror she stopped.

She stared at the mirror reviewing her appearance. Long midnight curls that cascaded down to her back. Honey colored eyes examined her peach shaded skin.

Before she could start criticising herself she ripped her gaze off the mirror and continued to go to her bedroom.

For the first time today she smiled warmly as she then proceeded to shake the the shoulder of the sleeper. "Rise and shine sweetheart!"

She heard a complaint and a plea for five minutes as she opened the curtains to let the light pour in through the room. "Come on time for school."

She heard no reply and she was glad she was smart enough to plan out today's morning schedule yesterday. She knew that if they didn't hurry up though there was a bigger chance being late.

"I made pancakes~!" She sang.

With those words a five year old bolted from the bed in his unicorn onesie straight to the kitchen. Before following him she had set out his lovely blue uniform and black dress shoes on his bed.

Entering the kitchen she had found the boy putting more syrup than he should on his pancakes. "Kouichi don't do that, you'll rot your teeth before you know it." she said taking away the bottle from him.

"Mkay mummy" he said, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. she chuckled and got up to get his backpack ready. By the time she was done he was already putting his shoes and gulping the last of the orange juice.

 _ **7:02 AM**_

"Let's go" she rushed, quickly brushing his hair. She made sure he had all his things before grabbing her own bag and rushing both of them out the door.

"It's so early!" Kouichi complained as they he both started walked, his hand in hers. "I know sweetheart but todays your first day of school."

The boy slouched as he began to start whining "I dooooon't wannnnna!"

She tisked and shook her head, "It's 'want to' not 'wanna' sweetheart and I thought you wanted to make your proud mamma happy?."

He stopped whining "...You're proud of me mummy?"

She smiled warmly at him "You make me proud everyday honey, but what really matters is that you make yourself proud, you have to make yourself happy. But to do that you need to get an education. Yes it's hard work and sometimes you're not gunna want go to school, but we have to try. We have to persevere and achieve. Because this school, is the key to opportunities."

He looked at up at her with admiration and with a squall he stopped to hug her. "I'll keep making you proud mummy and I'll make myself proud too."

They had walked for around about ten minutes with Kouichi singing a pop song he had stuck in his head. He didn't stop singing until they saw the bus stop. His mother gasped and panic was then evident on her face. She had then proceeded to pick him up as she ran to try to catch up to the bus that looked close to leaving.

They had barely made it as the doors were close to closing till his mother's hand harshly reached out to forcibly open it. Breathing raggedly she climbed on the bus and sat him in an empty seat.

"Are okay?" Kouichi asked quietly. He felt bad that his mom was tired and he wasn't. "She smiled again and nodded "I'm fine, i'm just glad we made it. Why don't you take a nap till we get to our stop?"

The boy nodded and snuggled into his backpack as a sort of pillow. He was close to dozing off until he saw a teen with a similar uniform as his looking at his mom. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt her but nevertheless he was staring at his mummy. 'He could be thinking of bad things' the boy thought.

Now he was wide awake. After what felt like forever he started to get scared for his mother's safety as the gaze of the boy's eyes didn't leave her. The moment the teen's eyes caught his stare Kouichi couldn't help but panic and in seconds burst into tears. His mother who was oblivious to the other teen was started by by his actions.

'Everything had been going fine, was he really this nervous about school?' She wondered. She had picked him up from his seat and instead sat down with him in her lap. He buried his face on her shoulder while sobbing. "Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. What happened?." He didn't answer but instead kept crying and by the sounds of it he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She then started to sing softly not caring that many people were staring at them.

"If you'll be my star,

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black

And you show off your light

I live to let you shine~

I live to let you shine~"

Kouichi sniffled and his crying lessened. He saw the boy turned his gaze away and looked sorry to have upset him. 'Maybe I was just overreacting.' It was was only after four stops that they had to get off. The mother had slung both bags over her shoulder and cradled the boy in her arms as she got off. Kouichi had already fallen asleep, so it was no problem as the teen with the blue uniform followed.

"Hey, um, do you need any help" he asked ask he walked near their pace "I could lend you a hand if you don't mind?" The mother brightened at the offer "That would be so sweet, thank you!" "Ah, it's no problem!"

 _ **8:21 AM**_

"We finally made it" the mother celebrated.

"Yeah, again sorry I can't help you all the way." The brunet teen commented.

"Oh it's alright darling, we don't want you to be late for class too. Thank you so much again."

After halfway of the walk to his classroom she had woke kouichi up so that by the time they were at his classroom he could get rid of the sleep in his eyes. She had a small talk with the teacher before turning to her son "Have a great day sweetie, I love you so much!"

" Bye mummy, I love you too." He was about enter his classroom as he was being introduced "Oh and mum" She turned back as she was about to leave. "It 'going to' not 'gunna'" he continued before entering the room.

She had started the spot her son was just once until she lightly bust into soft giggles. Now she had to leave, she was late as it is.

After a couple of minutes she had knocked on the correct door. "Hello, I apologize for my tardiness."

The teacher motioned for her to enter, "Just don't let it happen again. Class this is our new student Yukimura, Kimiko. Please make her feel welcome class 3-A."

 _ **8:37**_

That's when her life would surely change and she prayed to God for the better.


	2. Did you hear?

CH.2

"You may sit behind Haninozuka-san, Yukimura-San" the teacher instructed as he turned back to the board continuing with the lesson. She quickly spotted the only empty seat in the back row near the window. 'Heh, like in the animes' she giggled inwardly.

With a small smile, she walked to her seat and got her notebook out to take notes on the lesson. Her neat handwriting filled the pages till the teacher called for a ten-minute break. It was only then when she looked around the classroom. She noticed the students around her. How they talked quietly among themselves but the way they kept stealing glances at her she knew what the conversation was about. She bit her lip and reviewed her notes.

"Hello, my name is Honey!" She looked up to see a blond boy with chestnut eyes; recalling his last name she responded: "Hello Haninozuka-San, as you might have already heard my name is Yukimura, Kimiko." The blond giggled "Can I call you Kimi-Chan." "Of course you can," She said smiling softly. Haninozuka-san reminded her of her of Kouichi. 'Oh gosh I hope he's doing okay, I'm sure he'll make tons of friends.'

"KIMI-CHAN" Her train of thought was broken. "A-Ah, yes Haninozuka-San?" "This is my friend Takashi~!" Honey had then pointed to a boy sitting beside him and it surprised Kimiko that she hadn't noticed him earlier. A taller boy with black hair and tan skin nodded towards her. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she replied. "Hn" he replied. 'I'll take that as a hello' she thought.

"Do ya wanna eat lunch with us Kimi-Chan?" Hunny bounced. Feeling happy to make friends she nodded. The teacher came right in stealing her attention. 'Right I have to focus!' Kimiko reminded herself. As she busied herself with taking notes and listening to the lesson, she didn't notice the few girls glaring at her.

\- oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"So how are you liking Ouran Kimi-Chan?!" Hunny asked as he was finishing his first piece of cake. It was lunch and the three were eating in one of the gardens that offered shade from the sun's glare. The grass was unusually soft. "Oh I love it, the curriculum is just...amazing!" It was true. Learning from an actual human being felt very refreshing from learning from a computer. Hunny and Mori gave her a confused look. "What do you mean Kimi-chan?" Hunny questioned. "A-Ah well I mean the classes are so amazing, I'm still can't believe I'm taking an actual French course!" Her eyes sparkled as she praised the classes the school had to offer. Hunny laughed "Kimi-chan's very silly huh Takashi. Mori nodded agreeing with his cousin.

Hunny's eyes suddenly lit up in realization "Wait Kimi-Chan are you a commoner?" "Mitsukuni, don't be rude," Mori said, he didn't like the term as he found it to be a bit offensive to other people. The girl tilted her head a bit

"A-Are you best friends?" Kimiko asked her classmates. "Cousins" Mori answered. "O-oh it's nice to have family a school, isn't it," she said. They both responded I'll come look in their owns way of agreement. "You have family here too?" Hunny questioned. She smiled even brighter than before "Y-Yes he is in Kindergarten!" " Woah are you sib-" *Beijing* "Oh, I-It's time for us to head back."

\- oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"Kimi-Chan, you should visit me and Takashi at our club, you can eat cake with us. Pleassss!" Hunny begged. As the days went by they had learned that Kimiko was in this sort of shell. She would shy away from everyone, even them! Hunny really wanted to be friends with her, he sorta grew attached to her in the short time they had spent with her. Sorta the way Haruhi had. "I'm sorry Hunny, but I'm really busy after school," Kimiko said with a small frown.

The other girls in the classroom grew a bit jealous with the lolita paying more attention to her. "Don't worry Hunny? We'll be there!" Various responses like this came from the girls that attended the host club.

"Mitsukuni" Mori tried to stop his cousin from speaking further as he was causing a bit of a stir in the class.

"Pleaaaase, you'll like it I promise Kimi-chan!"

"I really would like to attend but unfortunately I do have things to do after school, please understand Hunny." Kimiko felt bad for rejecting the offer but she had barely been able to make it on time to pick up Kouichi. He would become anxious and would be upset if she was late.

By now the girls were shouting, trying to comfort the blond. The boys in the class we're looking at the drama with amusement and Hunny was still trying to convince her.

"20 MINUTES!" The yell of the teacher brought the class to turn to the fuming teacher.

"20 MINUTES EVERYONE WILL BE HELD BACK! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASS ANY LONGER!" The teacher sat down as the dismissal period rang. No one got out of their seat knowing they had to follow through the punishment.

'Oh no,' Kimiko thought as worry filled her mind.

\- oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"Chiyo, Kirimi where are you going?" Kouichi asked his two other tablemates. His mom still hadn't come to pick him up and he didn't want to be left alone with the teacher. This was the first time she was actually late. She would usually come as soon as almost as the other kids were picked up by their drivers or nannies but his two tablemates were the only ones left now.

"I'm going to find my stupid nee-san, she's at a dumb club." the girl Chiyo mumbled. She had chestnut locks that were pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes were fixed in a glare.

"I have to see my nii-chan, he promised to escort me to my limo, like a princess~!" Kirimi sang. Her blond hair was pulled into two pigtails.

"I-I don't want to be alone, she isn't here yet." tears started to form in his eyes. "What do I do?" The girls shared a look.

"Hey dummy, stop crying will you," Chiyo said as she wiped his tears with a tissue she grabbed from the teacher desk. "It's okay, maybe she's just late from class, your nee-chan will be here soon!" Kirimi comforted.

"Nee-chan? I don't have a sister." Kouichi said wiping his tears. "Then who's the dumb girl that picks you up?"

"She's not dumb!" Kouichi protested "And she's my mom."

"EHHHH?!" Both girls exclaimed. "No way, she's like what, 16?" Chiyo asked.

"N-No she's 17, and she is my mom!"

"...Okay. Do you know what class she's in?" Kirimi asked.

\- oOoOoOoOoOoO-

'10 minutes, just 10 more minutes" Kimiko thought. She had tried to get up to ask the teacher if she could call the classroom Kouichi was in but the moment she raised her hand the teacher had snapped at her. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE THAT 40 MINUTES MISS. YUKIMURA?"

'Please just stay calm Kouichi, I'll be there soon…'

Hunny saw the worry on the girl's face and felt bad. It was sort of his fault they were staying behind. He wondered why she always left class in a rush, it's not like she's in a club he thought with a pout. 'Oh no her relative! She did say she had family here.!' Now it made sense she had to pick them up, right? 'Well, I'll just tell her she can bring them along!'

Even though the host club wasn't the ideal space for kids, his table seemed the mildest compared to the others. They would just eat cake and get to talk!

Hunny was now smiling as he silently ripped a piece of paper from his notebooks and scribbled a message inviting her to the host club and that her relative was welcomed as well.

With that Hunny had thrown the paper behind him to have it try to land in front of Kimiko. The girl flinched in surprise as it hit her lightly in the face. She cautiously opened the note and quickly read it in fear of having the teacher see their interaction.

She read the note and with a weary smile, she was about to try to write back.

That was until the door was gently opened; revealing three kindergartners. You could tell from their clothes as two of the girls were wearing the pink and white uniform and the other was a boy was in a sky blue and white uniform.

"M-mom" the little boy cried running towards the girl. Panic had hit her and so quickly she had gotten up and picked him up in her arms as she walked towards the teacher. Her classmates began to whisper as they had just seen the unusual scene.

The teacher unfortunately still in a bitter mood had refused to believe what he was hearing. "This is very unprofessional Miss Yukimura I don't appreciate being lied to."

Kimiko responded calmly as she whispered, "If you just call the office sir I'm sure they'll tell you everything, if it's alright I think I will take him home."

"Get back to your seat Miss Yukimura and the child can wait outside for the remaining six minutes!" He then roughly pried off Kouichi from his mother's arm and pushed him towards the door. "NO. I WANT MOMMY, I WANT MY MOMMY!" Kouichi began to scream and his arms reached out to Kimiko. The tantrum he was throwing made the students gasps as the assumptions were affirmed by his cries.

That was when the whispers began

'Dude I didn't think she'd be that easy.'

'Omg, she's such a slu-'

'Why is she even in this school?'

'What a whore, we have to keep her away from the host club.'

'Can you believe Ouran actually accepted her?'

'Do you think the dad is involved?'

'I bet she was with an older man.'

Kimiko cringed as she was able to hear their harsh judgments. She abruptly stood in front of the teacher and carried Kouichi. Kimiko then told him to put his hands over his ears. She didn't want him to hear what the students were saying. He quickly did as he was told as he didn't want to leave his mother's arms. Placing a hand on his back to balance him she continued "I apologize for the intrusion, but I think it would be best if I left"

The teacher solemnly nodded as he told the class to be quiet once more.

\- oOoOoOoOoOoO-

The next morning she had gotten up an hour earlier. She had gotten everything ready on time and she had set the food and made their lunches. She fixed her uniform and stared at the mirror. Feeling a bit nauseous the thought of calling in sick felt like the best thing to do. But she knew that would look bad. Both with the school and the teen was about to start pacing around until she remembered that they would be late if she didn't hurry up.

"Kouichi get up honey." Once again when the word pancakes were mentioned the five-year-old zoomed out of bed. Today they made it to the bus on time. Kouichi was introduced to Haruhi and while weary of him, he wasn't scared of him anymore. She dropped him off and he greeted his two friends.

She smiled at that. Kouichi was making friends! This lifted a small weight from her shoulders. Her smile turned more tired as she walked to her class. The girl knew she had a lot of work to do this week. Since they had entered the school year late she needed to check out clubs for both of them.

As well as needing to find a job around the neighborhood or the school. She was glad she was granted permission even if it was a pain to go through the process of even giving her the option to work. She also needed to either find a babysitter or an after school program for Kouichi while she went to work. 'Gah, making a schedule is going to suck.' She already wanted to begin procrastinating on it.

Not long, she found herself walking in the classroom. There was still about ten minutes left so she was fortunately on time. Sitting down she heard the conversation among her classmate's increase. And although they seemed to be talking about her no one dared to look in her direction. While it didn't seem like they were shunning her (which she has experienced in the past) it didn't look like anyone was about to talk to her anytime soon.

She signed and before she unconsciously started to try to seek out the things they were saying she plugged her earbuds in her phone and decided to just listen to her music and review her notes till the teacher arrived. 'One Ok Rock is so beautiful! They give me so much life. My day is now better thanks to these four angels~!' She allowed herself to fangirl silently as she added things to her notes.

It wasn't until someone had ripped one of her earbuds of her that she noticed someone standing right by her desk. Confused she looked up to meet with someone's gaze.

\- oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Woah, so it's been awhile since I've been on here ^^;;;

I hope to update soon but, knowing me it'll take a while. I'll try not to take a freakin year, I promise. It was sort of abandoned but, I decided I would continue since i really didn't want to give up on the story. So please forgive me for the delay and thanks for reading 3


End file.
